


Miles to Go

by lanalucy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Community: bsg_kink, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 16:43:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9666041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: Theme: Zarek in the HousePrompt: Lee/Zarek the tent is dry and it's raining outsidescifishipper





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scifishipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifishipper/gifts).



> Rest in Peace, Richard Hatch. Your Tom Zarek will always remain a favorite.

Lee hardly hears the rustling, he's so tired. He assumes Kara forgot something and lets himself drift further into sleep.

He stirs sometime later when Kara comes back from her shift and he automatically rolls over to spoon her. Something feels off, but it's cold, so he just pulls the blanket over both of them and lets the rain lull him back under.

He wakes with his nose buried in someone's neck and morning wood under his hand. For a moment, his mind goes with the idea of Kara and her big brass balls being real, then the person stirs and he hears a low rumble, "Good to know the Great Apollo is in touch with his feminine side."

Lee's eyes pop open just as Zarek grinds back into Lee's erection and Lee groans.

"And his masculine side." Zarek chuckles.

Lee pulls his arm away and turns to his back, and Zarek rolls over, one hand on Lee's wrist and a knee rubbing lightly over Lee's cock. Lee tries to fight Zarek off, but somehow Zarek is stronger than Lee, and Lee relaxes.

"That's it, Adama. I like a good fight myself, but I'm not really in the mood for that today."

Lee licks his lips. "Wh-what are you in the mood for?"

Zarek laughs and grinds harder into Lee's erection. Lee barely holds in his moan.

"I was thinking a little warmup. It's going to be a long day, and it's cold outside." Zarek moves his knee and runs his fingers up and down Lee's dick, his touch featherlight.

It's excruciating, and Lee decides he's had enough. He puts his hand down, holding Zarek's hand in place. He uses the other hand to unbutton his BDUs, and shoves Zarek's hand inside his briefs. "Go ahead. Warm up."

"Oh, no, that's not the way it works."

Lee rolls his eyes in his best imitation of Kara. "You think you're in charge here? It's my tent."

Zarek looks at his hand in Lee's briefs and says, "Yes. It definitely is your tent," then winks.

 _Gods. That's worse than Kara's puns._ He decides to take a little bit of Kara's boldness and says, "So, what are you going to do about it, Zarek?" He takes a deep breath and adds, "It's not gonna suck itself."

Zarek laughs out loud and Lee shushes him.

"Do you kiss Lieutenant Thrace with that mouth?

"I don't uh - oh, gods!"

Zarek's chuckle rumbles through Lee's cock as Zarek's mouth engulfs it, and he hits the canvas on the ground beneath him to distract himself from how damned good it feels. He's been fantasizing about Kara going down on him for months, but he has to admit Tom Zarek knows his way around a man's erection. He's not sure Kara could do any better than this. _Oh, frak._

Zarek sucks hard then pops off, licking his lips. He smirks down at Lee, his hand moving with a desultory rhythm.

Lee crunches his abdominals in an attempt to hold back his orgasm, but he moans and Zarek grins again, then his hand and his mouth work together on Lee's cock. Lee bites his lip and beats his fist against the ground as he thrusts into Zarek's mouth, come rushing out in spurts. Zarek licks him clean, then sits up. Before Lee can even catch his breath, Zarek gets to his feet and duckwalks to the door.

He looks back at Lee in the dim light of pre-dawn and says, "Now we both have a secret to keep, don't we?" He disappears out the tent opening.

Lee throws an arm over his eyes and sighs. He feels better than he has in ages, but it really is going to be another long day. He spares a moment to wonder where Kara actually slept as he reaches down to fasten his BDUs. He sits up, wiping his face, wondering what the hell just happened.

He can't keep eye contact with Zarek for the rest of the trip.


End file.
